User talk:Luckyyy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Admin Waiting List page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi, Could you stop by a page called Admin Chat Page i need to ask you about something we could do on the wikia. Hi Admin Luckybrandon100 i was wondering if you wanted to make a wiki email with me and the other admins. Let me know and i will coordinate with the other admins and i can set one up. You will know the username and password. Sure! We must post it on the website so the people know. - Luc Daniel Viglietti (talk) 03:16, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Also if we do set up a wiki help email (for offline help) could you send an email from your personal email account with your email so if you forget the password one of the other admins could tell you. I'm sorry but I don't understand.- luc what i mean is if you tell me your own email it will be in our wikia email contact list and if you forget the password for the wikia email. You can email the wikia account and one of us can tell you the password. Daniel Viglietti (talk) 03:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok. First create the email account. - Luc i have Daniel Viglietti (talk) 03:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC Do you mind if I edit the homepage because no offense but it kinda is out of order and it should be in a specific order. - luc) go ahead and the email is hoawikia1@yahoo.com i still need your email. Ill send it to the email now. Just sent my email. - luc thanks. I will email you the password you need to keep it safe we cant have hackers. I understand I'm logging on right now I went on. cool. Thanks for your time. With your idea on the what do the people think will happen should we get them to email it to us. Ok fine. cool Are there any new admins Do you think we should make a brother wiki to this one just. Based on the series related to it Eg house of anubis then make a page Het Huis Anubis We may have this wiki fully controlled if the staff acept pipers request so If you want practice with being an admin you can come by the skylanders game wiki you can click onto it through my page and i can make you an admin. We need a new character, cast member, episode and admin of the week. I will choose admin and character, you can choose character and piper can choose cast member we need them by 10:09 (Australian Eastern Standard Time)